The Silent Treatment
by Zha Chevalier
Summary: How far does the Beastie go to get her Godmother's attention? Oneshot. (Malora fluff)


**Disclaimer: Maleficent and all its characters belong to Disney. I only claim rights to the plot and the mistakes herein.**

* * *

Maleficent may no longer be the mistress of all evil, but there are times when she has sadistic tendencies. And during the rare occasions that she gets these sadistic tendencies, she acts upon them, simply because.

The Faerie is just about done with her responsibilities, having gone throughout the Moors on her regular tour to inspect various parts of the region and mend any damages done to the landscape. Usually, the Faerie returns to the innermost region of the Moors, where Aurora's shelter is located, to spend the rest of the day with the blonde.

But she does not. Instead, she heads to a particular steep cliff which is a great favourite of hers as this particular spot is cool and breezy. She reclines against the tree and closes her eyes. It has been years since she has been here; she distinctly remembers spending her sleepless nights here, playing sentry, and allowing herself to be consumed by disquieting thoughts.

Maleficent spends the next few hours here, simply thinking, basking in the serenity. She is fully-aware that Aurora may be searching for her by now, wondering where she has gone, and missing her terribly. A small smile dances on the Faerie's lips. It is late afternoon; she decides it is time to go. With that she spreads her majestic wings and takes flight.

The Faerie alights at a considerable distance from Aurora's shelter and stands there for a few moments, before she hears an all-too-familiar voice call vibrantly,

"Godmother!"

She easily spots the blonde as she makes her way to her. As Aurora approaches her, Maleficent strides away, confusing the blonde, who quickens her to pace to catch up with the Faerie.

"Godmother. Godmother, wait!"

Maleficent does not turn around and neither does she stop walking. After a few moments, the blonde manages to reach the Faerie, saying, "Godmother." There is no response to this whatsoever. "Godmother," she repeats, pulling lightly on the Faerie's robe. Still, there is no response.

Bewildered and hurt, Aurora stops walking and stares at Maleficent's flowing robe in silence.

* * *

"Please," Aurora begs, "don't ignore me. Tell me what I did wrong so I can make up for it." She is kneeling before Maleficent, her hands resting on the Faerie's lap. She tries to make eye contact with the Faerie, but Maleficent simply looks straight ahead, right past her.

"Fine," Aurora gets to her feet. She walks to the opposite side where she knows Maleficent can see her, and begins to climb a tree. She does not see the Faerie's slanted eyebrow arch slightly in interest.

"I am going to jump!" the blonde hollers as soon as she reaches a particularly high spot in the tree. She peers through the foliage to see if the Faerie has moved to her rescue, but is frustrated when she sees that the Faerie hasn't moved an inch. "You are going to regret this, Godmother!' she warns just as she braces herself. She hesitates for a moment, but soon takes a leap, squeezing her eyes shut and screaming. She does not see the shrub below her transform into soft, leafy mattress just in time to catch her.

Aurora cracks one eye open after a few moments, and realizes that she is indeed rescued. More determined than ever, she gets to her feet and runs after the Maleficent, who has stood up and is walking away.

"Godmother!" she calls. "Godmother, please!"

She runs ahead and stands in Maleficent's way, but the Faerie walks past her wordlessly.

"Godmother!" she runs and grabs the Maleficent's hand, attempting to pull the Faerie to her. But Maleficent is surprisingly strong and quite the opposite happens.

This time, Aurora wraps her arms around the Faerie's waist and clings to her, determined to drag her down with her weight. She succeeds in doing so, but despite the Faerie's obvious difficulty, she moves forward, one step after the other.

"Godmother, please don't," Aurora begs. She looks up at the Faerie, searching for a response, but there is absolutely none. "Please." She knows she will not get anything from this, so she finally loosens her hold and pulls away, and Maleficent proceeds to walk farther away from her.

Aurora remains fixed in place, watching Maleficent go.

* * *

Maleficent is resting under a tree, when Aurora comes to stand before her.

"Godmother, I am going to throw this at you," the blonde threatens, holding an apple she has already taken a bite on. This piques Maleficent's interest, but she reveals none of this, maintaining a passive expression.

Aurora bites her lip in frustration, raises her arm. Her resolve falters at the last moment and she lobs it instead to her side, unaware that Diaval is nearby, and hitting him straight in the nose.

There is a groan, and Aurora whips her head to see who it comes from. "Oh my goodness, Diaval!" she cries in alarm, quickly rushing to aid the shape-shifter.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Diaval assures, despite the fact that he is sporting a bleeding nose.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Aurora apologizes, unsure what to do.

There is a chuckle, and Aurora gets back up to check on Maleficent.

The Faerie is gone.

* * *

It is twilight, and air is cool. The Moors begins to shimmer with the lights of its nighttime residents just as the remaining traces of sunlight fades into the darkness. Maleficent is sitting upon a boulder at the edge of the lake, and feels a familiar presence draw closer. She smiles to herself.

Slender arms wrap around the Faerie's shoulders and a triumphant voice says, "I've caught you."

Maleficent makes no response whatsoever, staring straight ahead as if nothing is happening.

Minutes pass into silence.

"Please…" Aurora brushes the Faerie's hair to the side and begins to plant affectionate kisses on the exposed neck, pausing once in a while to nip at the pale skin. As she does so, she is fervently praying for a reaction, but there is none. There is no change in breathing, no moaning. Maleficent is as still as a statue.

Aurora finally releases her hold and stands before Maleficent and kneels before her. "Godmother," she pleads. "Please."

How long is this going to last? the blonde thinks bitterly. "I am going to do very inappropriate things to you," she says trying to maintain a firm tone, but failing. Her voice falters slightly as she looks at the Faerie dead in the eye. She searches for a response, anything, but the Faerie's glowing orbs are unfeeling and empty.

"Godmother," she says in a voice thick with emotion, resting her hands on either side of Maleficent's face and leaning forward slowly. Her eyes flutter shut as she gently presses her lips against the Faerie's. She tries to draw out a response, and yet still there is none. Tears well up in her eyes and begin to travel down her faintly flushed cheeks. "Please," she murmurs, her hopes dwindling. She sucks gently on the Faerie's lower lip. "Please."

She feels her chest constrict and her throat tighten painfully. Dejected, she begins to pull away.

And that is when the Faerie begins to kiss back, coaxing her return with a gentle pressure of her own. The blonde tilts her head and quickly returns the gesture as she feels arms snake possessively around her waist and pull her closer. As they deepen the kiss, the blonde can taste the smile in Maleficent's lips.

"Silly little Beastie," Maleficent says when she pulls back, her voice laced with amusement. "You attempt to blackmail me, threaten me with violence, and now you try to ravish me. Is there nothing you won't do just to get my attention?"

"No, there is none, absolutely none." Aurora's eyes brim with fresh tears. "You're a horrid Godmother. Utterly horrid."

"And yet you still can't bring yourself to hate me."

Aurora glowers at her. "Oh yes I can. I can hate you right now, Godmother, I—"

"Very well." The Faerie begins to stand up.

"No! Don't, I didn't mean—" Aurora's glare falters and she bursts into tears again. "You're being mean and unfair, Godmother," she sobs. "I'm sorry. Just don't go. Please. A day without you is torturous."

"I'm not going anywhere, Beastie," Maleficent assures, placing an affectionate hand on Aurora's damp face and wiping the tears with her thumb.

"Don't do that to me ever again. I can't stand it when you ignore me like that."

"Never again," Maleficent promises, kissing Aurora's eyelids as her eyes flutter shut.

The ensuing minutes are filled with nothing but silence and Aurora's constant sniffling.

A small smile spreads on Aurora's face and she looks down timidly as she quietly reminds, "You haven't let me have my way with you today."

"Hmm." Maleficent's wings spread wide and slowly enfold them both. "You will now."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Your reviews are highly appreciated. :)  
**


End file.
